


More Than Just A Dream

by sleepytoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Partying, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, Slow Burn, Therapy, bokuto has anxiety, but he gets better I promise, ill add the tags as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytoshi/pseuds/sleepytoshi
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou was known for being very loud, unpredictable, and bold. Things all change when he goes to university, alone. Kuroo promises that things will get better, and Bokuto really wants to believe him. Everything Bokuto thought he knew, was completely different now. He's determined to find himself again; even if that means tearing himself down all over again.orThe College AU where Bokuto loses himself and Akaashi helps him remember.





	More Than Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand here we go! I've had this stored away in my notes for over a month now and finally felt like it was time to post it. This is my first long fic i've written so im excited and nervous!! that being said, please excuse any small mistakes! 
> 
> heres to chapter one, i hope you enjoy!

Respectively, Bokuto never pictured himself inside of a library. Yet here he was, scanning the aisles for the seating area where Kuroo was supposed to meet him. The library was filled with ambient noises such as keyboards being typed on, pages turning, someone coughing, the basics. He ran a finger along the books as he continued walking. Bokuto’s eyes trailed the spines. 

  
  


**934.129**

**SHA**

 

Old hardbacks of Shakespeare filled the shelves. _ “Of course they do, it’s a library.”  _  Bokuto muttered under his breath. He had finally found a table with two chairs on each side. He slung his backpack off his shoulder and fished out his phone. 

 

**[ hedwig: 4:08 PM ]** bro where r u this place is huge

 

**[ edge lord: 4:09 PM ]** uh 

**[ edge lord: 4:09 PM ]** theres a giant poster hanging on the wall behind me

**[ edge lord: 4:10 PM ]** its star wars 

**[ edge lord: 4:10 PM ]** u literally can't miss it 

 

**[ hedwig: 4:10 PM ]** obv i cAN KUROO BC I DON’T SEE YOU

 

**[ edge lord: 4:10 PM ]** literally walk to the back u fool

 

Bokuto picked his bag off of the wooden table and started walking to the back of the library. He  pushed his glasses back on his nose out of habit. It wasn't long until he met the back wall, and sure enough, Kuroo was at the table against the wall. The Star Wars poster was behind Kuro and it somehow matched the red shirt he was wearing.

_ “WE HAVE THE BEST BOOKS IN THE GALAXY!”  _

Kuroo glanced up from his laptop and shot a smirk at Bokuto. He felt his phone buzz in his back pocket of his jeans. 

**[ edge lord: 4:12 PM ]** i c u ;)

Soon enough, both guys had strewn all their college notes across the table. 

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Can you tell me what college professor wants to spend their evenings grading a ten page literature essay?” 

Bokuto cracked his knuckles, “I mean, isn't that what you'll be doing after you pass this class?” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and went back to typing on his laptop. After all the years of being friends with him, Bokuto never thought he would end up being a teacher. Then again, he does have the  _ ‘Yes i’m your professor even though I still look and act like a high school senior’ _ vibe going on. Kuroo would never get rid of the sex hair he’s always had either. 

Bokuto held his pen sideways in his hand. Even though he wasn't an English major like Kuro, he still had college work of his own to do. His hand fidgeted as the human resources notes stared back at him. 

_ Just study. _ He’d tell himself.  _ It’s not that hard. _

Except it was. Bokuto always had a hard time focusing on anything, besides volleyball, for more than ten minutes. His grade school teachers always had to move him to the back. Letters were sent to his parents about getting him medication to help him focus. 

Bokuto swallowed. 

He never took the pills, he could get through this on his own.

He started bouncing his leg and restarted reading the notes. Bokuto’s highlighter cap found its way into his mouth to chew on while he read. The notes made sense. He went through them multiple times before Kuroo spoke up again. 

“Did you know glasses worked here?” Kuroo leaned in and had a devilish grin on his face. Bokuto dropped the cap from his mouth. 

“No way dude! Is he working today?” 

“Mhm, I don't think he’s noticed us yet.” 

Bokuto sat back in the wooden chair. “Or maybe he has and he's avoiding us.” 

Kuroo waved a hand at him and laughed. 

“Oh no, Tsukishima would never miss out on an opportunity to see me.”  

Which he wouldn't, despite what everyone besides the inner circle would think. Tsukishima and Kuroo hung out together frequently, whether it be at his apartment or the cafe across campus. Bokuto was very supportive of the two. Though, Kuroo could tell him he was going to shave all the hair off his head and he’d still be supportive. 

Since training camp all those years ago,  _ where has time gone?  _ They had all changed in their own ways. Bokuto let his hair calm down and fall messily on his head, only slicking up a few pieces out of his face with gel or his glasses. And yes, his glasses were tortoise speckled, but no one could stop him from wearing them. He was still muscular, Kuroo would never let them skip a workout, and wore dark denim with t-shirts. 

  
Kuroo looked the same, yet somehow more mature. He'd started wearing more put together outfits, he even wore cardigans to class sometimes.  _ (this is exactly why he’d make the perfect english professor) _ The one thing Kuroo always wore to this day was that fucking smirk. He’ll  always be the same Kuroo he’s always known. 

As for Tsukishima, Bokuto hasn't seen him in person in quite some time so he was excited to see how the middle blocker had changed. Bokuto was too caught up in his thoughts to notice Kuroo furiously texting on his phone. 

“Guess who’s coming over here to shelf books?” Kuroo added air quotes to the end. 

“Oh ho ho!” Bokuto flashed a wide grin and started looking around for the blonde. With no time at all, Tsukishima Kei was walking to their table while balancing a couple of books in his left hand. 

He had let his hair grow out. 

“There’s my Kei~” Kuro scooted his chair back and patted his thighs. 

Just like Kuroo’s smirk, Tsukishima’s death glare never went away either. 

“I’d rather take the chance of getting a splinter in my ass, thank you.” Tsukki pulled out the chair next to Bokuto and sat the books on the table. 

“Bokuto-san,” Tsukki still was taller than him even when sitting down. “Are you out of hair gel?” 

Kuroo threw his head back in laughter which earned him a “Shh!” from Tsukishima. Bokuto hung his head in shame. “Kei’s just mad that someone else has his emo 2008 hair style too.” Kuro fist bumped himself. Dork.

“Kuroo I am not afraid to kick you out of this library-” Tsukki pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't get paid enough for this. “How’s the paper coming along anyways?” Kuro’s pride filled smile dropped. “Oh you know, i’m already finished and doing extra credit stuff-”

“You’re only starting it today aren't you.” Tsukki glared at Kuroo making him look ghostly white.

Bokuto snickered and started flipping to the front of his notebook. The three made conversation just like at training camp. They had all changed, but for the better. The chemistry was undeniable as inside jokes were brought up and talks of volleyball lingered the table. 

Still, Bokuto had a hard time focusing. He was comfortable, he was surrounded by his best friends, the atmosphere was calm and quiet, but he couldn't focus. Something was off, it had been for a while. Bokuto pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and started drinking the  water he’d bought from a vending machine outside the library. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, ill see you (hopefully) next week for chapter 2!


End file.
